Masquerade Ball
by skcamzlo5
Summary: the title itself gives you the clue what's inside...soooo please read and review...RATED T cause i like it...enjoy! UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**hi hi! i'm back and i'm writing a new story now and apparently i'm doing this while i'm studying my lessons for my upcoming exams. **

**sooo i hope you could help me finish the story...**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE...but i wish i do :PP**

**enjoy guys! love you!**

* * *

**SPOV**

"sonnnnnnnnnnnny!" tawni whines once again about the party. "c'mon sonny come with me to the ball." "Why would I want to come to that stupid party anyway?" "Because you can meet very hot, handsome boys!" I sighed. "No tawni and that's final." "Please" she pouts, "pretty please?" "Fine. Fine I'm coming with you. But how will you know if this guy is handsome? I mean it's a masquerade ball everyone will wear masks and you will not be able to see their faces." "Well, that's the fun part you will not see each other until midnight." She smiles dreamily. "Whatever. Ummm, are we gonna go shopping or you will just pick one of your dresses in your closet?" "Hell no! Now c'mon we have to go shopping for dresses and masks!"

**CPOV**

Tonight's the masquerade ball and of course I, Chad Dylan Cooper, will be attending it. I wish sonny will- _Chad what the hell were you thinking? Stop thinking about Sonny. _You don't care about her even if she has a shiny ha- _Stop it Chad. Just shut up._ I better stop talking to myself. Anyways, I'll be going to that ball even if the randoms and Sonny I will be there. No can stop me. I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper no one and nothing can stop me from doing the things I want.

* * *

**Please review...Peace out guys! :PP**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOV **

Tawni's driving me crazy! We've been to every store in the mall and we haven't bought our dresses. The party's at 7 and it's already 5. "Tawni, did you find any dress that would be 'perfect' for us?" I just wish she would find the 'perfect" dresses. "Aha! I found them! Sonny come here! Now!" Thank god she found them. "Yey! Thank you soooooo much. Now let's go back to the studio and do your 'magic'" **(a/n: their dresses and masks are in my profile)** Ijust wish tonight's going to be great. Or maybe perfect. I smiled to myself. "Sonny come on we have to go back now!" Tawni just interrupted me. Well we better get back. "Right back at you, Tawns."

**CPOV**

Uhmmm. What to wear for tonight's ball? Hey I'm perfect in anything I wear. But I have to wear something special for a certain ball of sunshine which I heard she will be attending the ball. I just wish I know what she looks like so I can ask her to dance the whole night. And maybe kiss her. "Chad! here's the mask you wanted!" I was interrupted with my day dream by Portlyn who is still banging my door." Portlyn, just leave it there and stop banging my door!" I yelled back at her. Then I heard her huff and left. Really that girl has a lot of issues! Well, anyway I came out to get my mask. **(a/n: mask in my profile) **Everything will be perfect, my tux, mask, and of course my Sonny. hey I like saying that my Sonny but not out loud. _I'm crazy about her. _Woah. Did I just said I'm just about her? No, no, no. I don't like her. I don't like her. I gotta stop thinking about her.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Happy late New year! **

**Sorry guys for not updating immediately. I've been really busy lately. I have a lot of homeworks and projects to do. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible…. Hope you guys help my finish this story. I need a lot of reviews…. I want to know what you want to happen to Channy in my story… **

**FYI…. The dresses and masks are already in my profile sooo go visit it anytime…. That's all sooo I hope you guys help me and please read and review :DD**

**PEACE OUT! :DD**


	4. Chapter 3

**SPOV**

Time flew by so fast. I mean we were done shopping like at 5pm and it's almost 7pm. Of course Tawni did our hair and make-up and may I say I looked really good. "Tawni, you're so amazing thank you for everything, and because of you I looked really beautiful." "You're welcome, Sonny. Now, it's time to put on our dresses!" We wore our dresses and both of us looked stunning.

"Knock, knock." Ugh. Did I just hear a cocky knock? Yup. I heard The great Chad Dylan Cooper's angelic voice…. What did I just said his angelic voice? _I think you just did. _Who said that? _Me. _Who's me? _I'm you idiot. _Then if you're me then you're also an idiot. _Whatever. _But who, I mean what are you? _I'm your conscience. _Ok sure…? _Gosh just stop talking to me because prince charming wanted to see you. _What do you-

"Hey, Sonny." he said with his cocky but cute smirk. "Heard you're going to the party. Sooooo uh w-who are you going with?" Did he just stutter? Nope I think I'm just hearing things

**CPOV**

Oh my god! I, Chad Dylan Cooper, The Greatest Actor of our Generation, just stuttered in front of Sonny. I hope she did not notice it because she did not say anything about. Like now I'm looking at her beautiful fa- wait was I really about to say Sonny has a beautiful face? _I think you were supposed to say it but you cut yourself in the middle of your sentence. _You again? Why are you even in my head? _That's because I'm your conscience we've been through this! I'm your conscience and you follow what I say you should do! _ok what's with all the yelling inside my head why do you keep on yelling at me? _That's because I'm your conscience I can yell as loud as I want to because no one can hear me except you! And I need to yell at you because you don't follow me! _Ok just, stop. Stop it. It's annoying._ Like you? _Yeah! Hey?

I felt a pinch on my left cheek. "owwww! What the hell, Sonny!" "well you were looking like an idiot, like you're talking to yourself." She chuckled. "I wasn't I was think of a lot of things…" "like what?" she raised her brow. "stuff.." "what kind of stuffs?" "why do you keep on asking me?"


	5. Chapter 4

**SPOV**

"Well, fine if you don't want me to ask you. Just leave my dressing room now since you don't have anything good to say." With that he left my dressing room but not before looking at me and then he smiled and winked. Finally he left me with a huge grin on his face. OMG! I think my cheeks are heating up! OMG! I'll be late for the ball. And boy I do looked very stunning. Now I'm really excited for the ball. Maybe I could even talk to cute guys. I wonder what mask Chad is wearing. HOLD UP! Why am I thinking about that jerk? _Because you LIIIIIIIIKE him. _I don't LOVE him! _I said LIKE not LOVE. And you just implied that you're in love with this boy._ Well, you're right. _Of course I'm right about you loving him. _No I mean you're right that he's a boy not a man. _Whatever helps you find your prince charming tonight._ Speaking of prince charming I need to go to the ball!

While walking down the stairs, I could feel every eye on me. I even think that the music stopped when I came. Even while wearing a mask, I faced the huge crowd confidently. At the foot of the stairs, there was someone waiting from me. He had his hand stretched out for me to grab on. I smiled at him and accepted his hand. The way we walked towards the dance floor something was just familiar. The way he guide me with his hands and his hands rested on my waist and mine were around his neck. The way we danced in slow music, I remembered Chad, secret prom, our prom back in Wisconsin. Now I'm homesick.

**CPOV**

I arrived at the ball fashionably late. When I got there, I talked to everyone since everyone's wearing a mask and I can't judge them. The music was slowly turned off and everyone was busy staring at a certain spot in the room. All eyes were on the stairs and there was a beautiful lady. She was really beautiful, very stunning. I took the courage to stand at the foot of the stairs and waited for her. While she was walking down the stairs, she was looking at me. I stretched my hand out for her to take and she smiled and gladly accepted my hand. Then I led her to the dance floor.

There was a slow music and suddenly I rested my hands on her waist and hers on my neck. We danced and the feeling is very familiar all of a sudden. It felt like I've known this girl for a while, someone I shared moments with. She was smiling at me the whole time and then suddenly I saw sadness on her eyes. I accompanied her outside to talk about what she's feeling.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm back. The last time I updated this story was last year. I guess I just forgot about it because I'm constantly fangirling about my husbands. (Read my profile and you'll find who my husbands are.) So, I'm updating this story today. Here's Chapter 5! xxx  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
**

**CPOV**

This mystery girl is definitely in deep thought. I led her outside and we sat on a near bench. "Hey, you ok?" "Yeah, it's just that I miss home. I miss the place where I used to live. I miss everyone there. I just miss everything about it." "So, uhm, mind asking where do you before?"

**SPOV**

Should I tell him? I mean he's nice, cute, handsome …. _Shut up Sonny! You haven't fully seen this guy's face and you're not very sure if he's really a good guy. _"Well, I just miss my hometown. I guess I'm just homesick." Hopefully, he would drop the question. "So, I'm guessing you're new here in LA. No need to worry about it. I'm here with you." He told me then smiled and my heart just melted. But, his smile looked so familiar. I can't seem to point out who.

**CPOV**

"What do you say we leave the party now? We could enjoy ourselves together. Maybe, we could also to get to know each other? No need to remove the masks if you're still uncomfortable. I bet you'll be more than happy to see this face 'cause I know a lot of girls wanted some of this." I said point at my face. I know I'm being a jerk once again but I can't help it I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. She giggled at my statement. Well, I at least I made her a little bit happy after feeling so sad about missing her hometown.

* * *

**Please do review guys! Just go click the button at the bottom. C'mon you can do it! Review now. Simple but Effective. :)**


End file.
